Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a display apparatus, which processes a content signal and displays a content image, and a recording medium, and for example to a display apparatus, which has an improved structure for preventing and/or reducing a decrease in contrast of a content image while reducing glare recognizable by a user viewing the content image, and a recording medium.
Description of Related Art
To compute and process predetermined information in accordance with certain processes, an electronic apparatus basically includes a central processing unit (CPU), a chipset, a memory, and the like electronic components for computation. Such an electronic apparatus may be classified variously in accordance with what information will be processed therein. For example, the electronic apparatus is classified into an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer, a server or the like for processing general information, and an image processing apparatus for processing image information.
The image processing apparatus receives a content signal including video data from the exterior and processes the video data extracted from the content signal in accordance with various image processing processes. The image processing apparatus may display an image based on the processed video data on its own display panel, or output the processed video data to another display apparatus provided with a display panel so that the corresponding display apparatus can display an image based on the processed image signal. As a representative of the image processing apparatus that has no display panel, there is a set-top box. The image processing apparatus that has a display panel is called a display apparatus, and may for example includes a TV, a monitor, a portable multimedia player (PMP), a tablet computer, a mobile phone, etc.
With development in performance of the display apparatus, manufacturers of the display apparatus have launched a display apparatus with a display panel having a relatively high maximum brightness. In a conventional display apparatus, the display panel has a maximum brightness of several hundred nits. However, in a display apparatus released or proposed in recent times, the display panel has a maximum brightness of several thousand nits. As the maximum brightness of the display panel increases, some problems may arise in use. As an example of such problems, a user may visually feel glare while viewing a content image displayed on the display apparatus.
A conventional display apparatus decreases the brightness of the image displayed on the display panel if a condition where a user is expected to feel the glare is satisfied. In this way, the quantity of light emitted from the display panel decreases, and thus the glare a user feels reduced. However, if the quantity of light emitted from the display panel decreases, contrast of a displayed image is also decreased. In result, the display apparatus shows an image of low quality to a user. Accordingly, the display apparatus has to make a user feel less glare with minimum decrease of contrast while displaying a content image.